


One Night

by Athenias7294



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: A stranger shows up
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 26





	One Night

Closing your eyes you nestled down further and tightened your grip on his waist. Trees flew by like clouds of black ink as the wind snatched at your shirt. This wasn’t the first time you had been drunk on the back of a Harley but it sure as hell was the first time you’d ridden bitch behind Captain America. Of course he hadn’t told you who he was but you were 97% sure he was. 

He had walked into the bar a few hours ago. You could tell he was trying to blend in but it wasn’t working. Compared to the husky farm boys holding down the bar and feedlot cowboys playing pool he was a god. Unkempt dark hair, darker beard (you always were a sucker for a beard), tight black shirt and battered jeans that clung in all the right spots. 

He had ordered a shot of tequila, rail brand, no top shelf for him, and offered to buy you one. Never one to turn down free alcohol you had accepted..again…again….and again. The two of you had killed a bottle and a half. 

Closing time was midnight. You‘d called last call and kicked everyone else out, but he stayed, watching as you counted your tips, stocked beer and wiped the bar down. 

“Uh, I have to lock up now so you gotta go. Sorry. Thanks for the drinks.”

You were fairly certain you hadn’t slurred your words…much. 

He had walked to the door and then turned, “I’ll wait for you outside.” 

Your fucking panties had damn near spontaneously combusted. 

So here you were, tearing down Highway 11 going God knows where with a disgraced hero. 

—————————————————–

You were a little surprised when he pulled into the Gaslight Motel. The last time you had been here was your senior year. You had been drunk and looking to get fucked that night too. 

He stopped the bike and cut the engine. You climbed off, your legs still shaking from the vibration. You’d been wet since you climbed on. 

He unlocked the door and pushed it open gesturing for you to enter. Once inside you turned around to face him.

“So what do you want to..”

CRACK!

The back of his hand connected with your cheek. You lost your balance, almost falling over a cheap plastic chair.

“What the fuck was that for you fucking asshole, Fuck this shit. No wonder the Avengers kicked you out, you loser.” 

You tried to push past him but his hand shot out and buried itself in your hair. Before you could make a sound he had slammed your face into the wall. The cheap drywall crumbled. He pulled your head back only to slam it into the wall again. This time you hit a jagged wall stud. It tore a chunk of skin above your eye. 

You tried to fight back but the alcohol combined with the blows he had already delivered had you dazed. You opened your mouth to scream. That’s when you felt the knife at your throat.

“Go ahead and scream bitch. I’ll slit your fucking throat and bath in your blood.” 

The color drained from your face. You closed your mouth, biting your lips.

“Smart decision sweetheart.” 

He drug you by your hair over to the sagging bed and threw you down on the floor. Dropping the knife on the bed he pulled his shirt up over his head. Without thinking you reached for the knife but he was quicker. His booted foot caught your hip bone hard and this time you did scream. 

While you laid there writhing in pain he removed the rest of his clothes. Then he started on yours. It was easy for him to get your tank off, he just ripped it. Your denim shorts were another story. You rolled around, trying to keep him from getting a grip. Finally he put his knee into the small of your back and held you still. He yanked your shorts and panties off in one jerk.

Making his way back to the bed he dropped your clothes in the trash. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Considering how easy it was to get you on the back of my bike I’m gonna go ahead and assume your pretty good at sucking cock. So crawl that pretty little ass over here and let me see how good you are.”

You started to get up.

“I said crawl bitch.”

You dropped back down to your knees and crawled to him. 

“If I feel one tooth or even a piece of popcorn left over from the last time you jerked your boyfriend off at the movies I will break your fucking jaw.”

Tears started to fall. You licked your lips to get them wet. Slowly you started to lick up and down the shaft, swirling your tongue around the head. You had never been able to deep throat a guy before so you had developed other skills. He wasn’t impressed.

“I said suck my cock bitch. Like this.” 

His hands went to both sides of your face, shoving his cock down your throat. You started choking. He pulled your head up, only to push it back down again. Your arms batted at his legs but it didn’t faze him. He fucked your face relentlessly. Snot mixed with the blood and tears already running down your face.

“You swallow every bit of this or you’ll lick it up off the floor.”

He grew larger in your mouth, stiffened, then his hot cum hit the back of your throat. You tried to pull back. He held your head tighter. Finished he pushed you off.

“That wasn’t bad. Not as good as I thought though. Those hicks must have low standards. Tell me princess, how many of those good old boys have you fucked? How many of them have you let buy you a shot and then fucked them in the parking lot? I’m betting it was a quite a few. I hope like hell for your sake that your pussy is still tight. Cause if it ain’t I’m gonna fuck your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week.” 

He smiled.”I might do that anyway.” 

In a last ditch effort you kicked out with your legs. You caught him mid-shin. He went down. You tried to get up but he grabbed your arm. He flung you on to the bed so hard you hit the headboard.

He was on you in a flash. Before you could move he had your hands above your head.You closed your legs but he shoved his knee between them. Using his free hand he pried them open, He ran his hand up your leg, higher and higher until he reached your pussy. He drew his finger along your slit. 

“You’re not even a little wet baby. You’ll probably wish you were.” 

With that he thrust into you. The pain was excruciating. After a couple of thrusts he spit on his hand and rubbed himself before pushing into you again. His hand was tinted red. 

You didn’t know if it was his saliva, your blood or if your body was responding in self defense but eventually the pain subsided. His rhythm became smoother. You had closed your eyes, hoping to make it all go away.

“Open those pretty little eyes sweetheart. I want to watch you cum.” 

His hand snaked down between your bodies and found your clit. He worked your nub like an expert and soon, to your utter horror, you could feel an orgasm building.

Dropping his head to yours he whispered “Cum for me princess. Cum for me and I won’t fuck your ass.”

His finger moved faster. Your breath caught in your throat as your orgasm rolled through you.

“Good girl.”

He followed you moments later, pulling out and coating your legs and stomach with his cum.

Rolling to his side he intertwined his hand with yours. Drawing your hand to his lips he kissed the back of your hand. 

“I’m going to go shower. Don’t be here when I get out unless you want another round.” 

He threw his t-shirt at you, grabbed his discarded jeans and pulled out an antique money clip.

“Here’s $200. That should be enough for a cab.” 

He bent over you, placing his arms on either side.

“Don’t bother telling anyone what happened. No one will believe you. Plus if you tell any one I’ll come back. What I’ll do then will make this look like a fucking honeymoon.” 

With that he walked to the bathroom. As soon as you heard the water start you slipped the shirt over your head, found your shoes and headed to the door. You had left the money but on second thought you went back. Finding the money clip you took the remaining cash and then you took his keys. It would suck riding injured and half naked but it was worth it. As you were pulling out of the parking lot he came running out of the room. You flipped him off then hit the throttle, throwing gravel as you left.


End file.
